into naruto world
by xsadxfacex
Summary: a small adventure with me and my friends into naruto world rated T for swearing and major epic randomness XD
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday. Two weeks to go till Halloween. I skipped along through my house getting all my things for school. Finally satisfied with what I had I slung my backpack over my shoulder and stepped into the cold windy morning. "Damn not again…" It had been getting really windy over the past three days and so far it looked like it was going to just get worse. I jumped on my skateboard hurriedly and skated along the street until I came to the main road. I smiled as I could see the familiar tall shape of Ivan, one of my friends from my 'group' (really just an odd bunch of friends together). I sneakily came up behind him and began yelling like a mad woman. "EEEEEEEEEE!!" he screamed in his high pitch voice he always used for such occasions. "Hey what's up?" I greeted walking alongside him. "Eh" he shrugged going back to his normal voice as we began discussing/me explaining things from Naruto. "BEEP! BEEP! MOVE! BIKE COMING THROUGH!" I turned around to see another person from our 'group.' "Jasmine!" I yelled waving my arms around all crazy like, Ivan did the same. "Wow Olivia, that's nice"

"I know you're all jealous of my mad skills!" I struck a pose and tried to look all epic like, but failed. "Ok then…well I'm just going to, you know, keep going"

"Fine be that way!" I yelled after her as she rode her bike away. Finally we reached the school and ran to class as it was just starting.

~Homeroom~

~First period~

~Second period~

Recess! I ran out of my demon teachers class (getting away with not having done last night's homework, YES!) grabbing my guitar and skate board and ran out to the field where Ivan, Kelly and Jasmine were waiting. Right as I stopped running Kelly came over and picked me up, spinning around while yelling "MONKEY!" then finally putting a very dizzy me down on the grass. "Uhhhh…." I fell onto the ground with Kelly following on top of me and Jasmine and Ivan coming over sitting next to us. I tried to take out my guitar next to me to the best of my ability since Kelly was lying on top of me. Then a VERY powerful gust of wind came up and blew it away from my hands "DUDE! How does that even happen!?" I slithered out from under Kelly and ran after my case. I caught my guitar case right as a very convenient black hole that started to appear in the middle of the filed. Ivan, Kelly and Jasmine ran over and looked in awe. At least until we started to get sucked into it. "OH SHI-" I started but was cut off by someone (probably Ivan) crashing into me knocking me into the black hole with Kelly, and Jasmine behind me. I screamed in fear as did Jasmine and Kelly, Ivan screamed in joy.

When I woke up I was in a field of grass. I sat up and looked around, Kelly was doing the same as me, Jasmine was still out, and Ivan was on the ground twitching and continuously screaming in joy. "Umm…what just happened?" Ivan paused to look looked at me before shrugging and continuing with his twitching. Kelly jumped up "oh! Oh! Oh! I know, !" she gasped for air as she finished her really fast statement. Suddenly Ivan stood up and looked around "this field is dull I want to go home where's the black hole!" he jumped around trying to find something that wasn't there. I shook my head, picking up my stuff. I looked around more. "Oh crap…" I turned back to my friends "Uhhhh guys we may have a problem…" they all looked past me at the now quickly approaching ninjas. "NO! IM TO YOUNG OF A NARWALL TO DIE!!!" Kelly ran in circles screaming as Jasmine suddenly decided to join us with her awareness. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her head. "Were about to be killed by ninja apparently"

"Oh"

"Yup!" the ninja in question stopped and stared at us before talking really fast in a different language (Japanese?). We all tipped our heads to the side in confusion. The ninja sighed and repeated himself only more slowly. I shook my head signaling we didn't understand what he was saying. I heard another voice from behind us that sounded oddly familiar… "KAKASHI!!!" Kelly screamed in joy (fan girl moment). He jumped down and walked over to us. He said something to Kelly who just looked confused. He pointed to himself "Kakashi" he pointed to Kelly waiting. "Oh! I get it! He wants to know our names!"

"OH!" Kelly turned to Kakashi and pointed to herself "Kelly" he did and eye smile and turned to the rest of us "Olivia"

"Jasmine"

"Ivan!" we all smiled at him and he smiled back. He motioned for all four of us to come slightly closer to him. We all stepped closer and he lunged at Jasmine poking her in the forehead with a glowing finger. Surprisingly I felt a shock go through my forehead as he touched Jasmine. "OW! Monkey mother fudge nuggets!!" I yelled putting a hand to my forehead. "EEEEEEEE!!!" Ivan started freaking out and ran away, Kelly rubbed her head while making a pained face. "What did you just say?" Kakashi looked at me puzzled. "Oh I just - HOLY SHIZZ I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!!"

"Umm…yes, you can. Now you're going to need to come with me…" he looked over a Kelly who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Kelly! Down girl!" I yelled swatting at her "MAAAAOOOOWWW!!!!" (Random sound she makes). "Anyway…came with me." We all followed Kakashi and the other ninjas to the Hokage's office. Kakashi knocked on the door lightly before a commanding voice responded "come in!" we entered the room and spotted non other than Tsunade herself. "Here are the kids you spotted earlier Lady Hokage."

"Yes thank you, the rest of you may go Kakashi stay." We heard the door open and close; then she stood up and came over to us. "What are your names?" we all stayed silent. I heard a sigh and Jasmine stepped forward pointing to each of us "this is Kelly, Ivan, Olivia and I'm Jasmine"

"No she lies!! My name is Johnny Depp!!" Kelly shouted waving her arms. "Well if that's true then I'm an elf warrior named Gandalf!" I stoke an epic pose (finally succeeding in being epic). "Gandalf was never an elf! He was a wizard!" Ivan said defensively suddenly appearing. "DUDE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"ENOUGH!!" we all stopped and stared at Tsunade. "I don't know what the hell you talking about but stop. Who are you, why are you here? Let's start with that ok?"

"Meh. Fine, ruin our fun" she sighed "ok well! Yes Jasmine was telling the truth about our names, mine being Olivia, and we don't really know why were here."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being sucked into a giant black hole" Tsunade and Kakashi stared at us with 'wtf' looks. "What? It's true…"

"Ok well then, Kakashi." He came over to her and they talked in low voices. "What do you think going to happen?" whispered Kelly "I don't know," I whispered back as Kakashi came back over to us. "Ok well until further notice you will all be staying with different people here in the village"

"Why can't we all stay together?"

"Because I said so. Don't worry you see each other everyday. Now who you will be staying with is…" she looked down a scroll she had dug out of her desk "Hmmm…Ivan you can stay with Guy…Jasmine can be with Hinata, Olivia you can stay with Shino and his family and Kelly…can stay with Kakashi"

"Sweet! I get bug boy!" I jumped up in happiness "who the hell is Guy?"

"I am!" we all turned to look at a man who had just walked in the door wearing a full green jumpsuit, complete with bowl cut. "Oh god..." Ivan took a step back his eyes wide and jumped out the window yelling about how green spandex was sin. Tsunade cleared her thought "Kakashi could you go get the other supervisors." he nodded and then jumped out the window quickly. Soon the other two 'supervisors' (Shino and Hinata) came in following Kakashi who had Ivan over his shoulder. "Ok Hinata you have Jasmine" Tsunade motioned to Jasmine "and Shino you have Olivia" she pointed over to me "ok that is all for now, tomorrow I want you all to report back here." Shino held out his arm for me to go in front of him. I sighed and moved forward waving goodbye to my friends until tomorrow. As we walked we were both silent, I remember him not really talking much in the manga anyway. "So…" I started breaking the silenced, he turned his head slightly "you…like bugs?" I looked up at him, he looked down all the way at me "yes" he said in a voice that suggested he was possibly board. "Cool. I think there cute, well except spiders. I don't really like them to much…" he raised an eyebrow "really? Interesting…" I giggled a bit "what?" he asked "nothing, just I knew this person who said that a lot…"

"Ah. I see." More silence. I egested my backpack when suddenly I heard a faint pulsing coming from my backpack pocket…. "Oh crap!" I pulled at my backpack zipper franticly "what? What's wrong?" Shino looked at me trying to figure out what was wrong "my iPod is on that's what!"

"What's an iPod?"

"Something that plays music" I turned it off and stuffed it back in my backpack. When we finally got to his house he brought me to the guest room that was next to his. "My room is here, bathroom there and the kitchen is down the hall with the bathroom."

"Cool thanks…" he nodded and left to his room while I sat on the bed looking around helplessly lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine's POV

I walked alongside of Hinata as we made our way over to her house in the Huga district. "So…you like anybody?" I asked already knowing the answer. "w-what!?" she exclaimed blushing deeply. "Do you like anybody? Like a crush?"

"U-um well, I-Im not really s-sure I should tell you t-that…"

"Oh ok, that's cool. You know just trying to start a conversion…"

"Oh." I saw what apparently the Huga district gates up ahead. I could make out Neji waiting for us with his usual blank stare. "Dinner's soon, get ready." Neji said as we came up to him. Hinata nodded shyly and led me to her room where apparently we would both be sleeping. Dinner was Miso Soup with rice dumplings. Yum. After dinner we both went back to her room to chill out until we both fell asleep.

The next day hinata and I went to meet Kiba, Shino and Olivia for training. As we came up the hill I could make out Olivia trying to climb up a tree as Shino stood under the tree watching. Kiba was off to the side playing with Akamura. "Livia what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to climb a tree!"

"Meh!" I ran after her and jumped into the tree next to her. "How was Hinata's?" I shrugged "it was ok, what about Shino's?"

"Fine, I guess, we didn't really do anything"

"Same here, where's Kelly and Ivan? Do you know?"

"I think Kelly should be with cell 7 and Ivan should be with Team Gai until lunch"

"Ok" We sat in the tree watching the four of them train until we decided to go to lunch. We walked through Kona until we meet up with cell 7 with Kelly at the ramen bar. Suddenly Ivan came out of nowhere and stole Kelly's ramen and ran away screaming "don't kill me!!!!" Kelly proceeded to chase after him their shouts echoing back to us down the street. "Wow…" Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned to me and Olivia "so where did you guys say you were from?" Olivia and I looked at each other "well…" Olivia started "lets just say were not from around here…"

"You don't really look like it either" she looked over Olivia's dark skinny jeans, striped tank-top and my jeans and blue tank-top with a vest. "We sure as hell aren't!" I said laughing. We continued to eat in silence until Kelly and Ivan came back, Ivan was covered in ramen. "Hey Olivia you have your laptop with you?" Kelly asked. She nodded confused "yah I do why?"

"It just seems to quiet, put on some music if you could" Olivia smiled broadly and took out her laptop and quickly brought up turning on her speakers. I could here the beginning of a song I didn't recognized begin to play "what the hell is this!?" Naruto asked immensely confused. "Brokencyde" she said simply and started to nod her head to the song, we all did. "Wow emo much Livia?" Olivia just stuck out her tong and turned away; I rolled my eyes and focused on my ramen.

"Hey! Who wants to go start a party up on the hill there?" Kelly pointed up to the spot where we had first been spotted a day ago. "PAR-TAY!!" Olivia and Ivan screamed together. "Ok they do what about you guys?" Kelly turned to our 'escorts' who had been following behind us. They all didn't care "dibs on music!" Olivia jumped up "games!" I yelled, Kelly and Ivan looked at each other "what do we do?"

"Go find more people?" Olivia suggested. They shrugged "ok but whom?" I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a yell from behind "we'll go!!" we all turned to see Ino and Choji coming up to us "cool!" Olivia smiled and told them what was supposedly planned. I looked around and spotted a familiar all black suit. "Hey! Lookie!" I pointed at him and his sister who was next to him. "OMG its Kankuro!" Kelly jumped up and ran down over to him with me, Ivan and Olivia following. "Hey! Hey! Kitty-Kitty!! Over here!" Temari looked at him and snickered "I think there talking to you" she said "what?" he turned and saw us running at him. He stepped back a bit as we stopped in front of him, Kelly tried to talk but was to out of breath so Olivia filled in for her "we wanted to know if you wanted to come to our 'party' tonight?" they both smiled warmly "sure!...but we don't really know you?"

"So? We don't know them either and there coming" she pointed at Ino and Choji. "oh, ok well I guess we'll be there" Temari looked back at Kelly who had collapsed on the floor "don't worry about her, she'll be fine" I put in waving my hand dismissively. They nodded and bid good-bye till tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan's POV

Later that day at the party I walked up the small hill with lee and Guy behind me. "Hi guys!" I waved at Kelly and Jasmine who waved back, and then they saw who was behind me. "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BOTH HERE!?" Kelly screamed "BECAUSE THE SPANDEZ COMPELLS THEM! Plus you just jealous that they have spandex and you don't!"

"umm…yah that's it…HEY OLIVIA!" I turned to see Olivia with her backpack and Shino coming up the hill. "HEY-HEY! What's up?"

"Your face"

"Thanks"

"Here set up the music gear over there by Kakashi"

"K will do" she went over to Kakashi and set her things down as her looked at the curiously, Shino went over to Choji who was off to the side watching. "Ivan! Go start a fire!"

"WEEEEEE!!!!" I jumped over to the spot and began the monstrous bonfire. "Not so big Ivan!"

"HAHA that's what she said!" Olivia and Jasmine fell over laughing but Kelly just stood there shaking her head "wow you guys…"

"That's just how we roll!" Jasmine gasped in-between laughs. Soon everyone was here and we were all sitting around the fire socializing and laughing. "Livy put some music on!" Jasmine pointed to her laptop with her half empty soda can "alrighty then!" she jumped up and brought up her playlist online "what do we want to listen to?"

"Just put it on shuffle" she nodded and hit play. "OMG I need Liam right now!" Olivia said as 'Single Ladies' came on. "HAHA we do!"

"Kelly come dance with me!" Kelly got up and they started dancing together. "Come on lets play a game!" Jasmine said "depends on the game…" I said eyeing her nervously "oh it's harmless…just a small game of…" dramatic affect "TRUTH OR DARE!!!"

"Why me…" I shook my head. "YAY!" Kelly and Olivia yelled "ok. Who wants to start…?"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me!" Kelly jumped up and down. "Ok, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to..." Jasmine looked around and spotted Lee "kiss Lee." Kelly's face fell slightly the she walked over to Lee and kissed the top of his head (he passed out for over excitement). "There, try something better next time…Ok Olivia, truth or dare?"

"Dare me sista!"

"I dare you to do the Milkshake Dance"

"Seriously?…fine" she stood up and started to sing and dance

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and their like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

Because I can

Pop lock it drop it!" she stopped and put her hands on her hips "oh what now!"

"Now you do someone"

"Sorry but I'd rather save my v-card for someone special" we all burst out laughing except all the ninjas. "Ok Ino, your turn truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you don't like Sasuke but like *exaggerated gasp* someone _else_?"

"NO!" Ino looked around blushing deeply, everyone laughed. "Ha-ha very funny, ok Choji truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Kelly" Kelly ran away with Choji chasing after her. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Choji screamed at her as they ran around the fire. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" Choji won after another lap around the fire. "AHHHHHHHH!!!! GET HIM OFF MEEEEE!!!!" Kelly squirmed under Choji's weight. Choji got off and sat back in his spot next to Ino. "Ivan truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to beat my record at eating super deluxe ramen"

"I SHALL RETURN!!!" I dashed off into the night returning 5 seconds later pulling a very large cart with thirteen-million super deluxe ramen cups. Suddenly there was a flash of light and when I came to conciseness all the ramen was gone, cups included. "*large belch* what's next?"

"HOLY CRAP IVAN!!!" Choji screamed with wide eyes

"ok…Guy, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Would you go on a secret date with Orochimaru to be three times as fast?"

"Umm…yes?" We (me, Olivia, Jasmine and Kelly) all laughed falling on the ground, "AHHHH!! God my side!!" Olivia said almost falling into the fire if Shino hadn't caught her at the last second. In the midst of our laughter Olivia slung her arm around Shino's shoulders and smiled "hey there, you uhhh…come here often?"

"What?"

"Olivia are you drunk!?" Kelly screamed "ummm…no?"

"Oh god Livia"

"Yup your all jealous of my mad skills!"

"She may be sugar high," I said

"Meh…" suddenly Olivia passed out on Shino's shoulder "yup she was sugar high…"

After the party Gai went over to pick up a still passed out Lee and I took the chance to escape from the crazy spandex natives. I Ran down the hill towards the gate of the large city that led out into the forest. As I passed through the gate into the massive forest and stopped running to catch my breath then started walking away from the village through the forest after an hour of walking I got bored so I tried to start a fire and make a camp. Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly's POV

When I woke up it was already morning. I sat up on the makeshift be on the floor that Kakashi had set up for me. I walked into the living room and saw Kakashi lounging on the couch reading his damn porn book. And the fact that he was in his underwear didn't really make it any less creepy. "Ummm…good morning?" I said trying not to stare "morning, there's some food on the stove if you need it" he said not looking away from his book. I went into the kitchen and ate a small portion of the food, not really knowing what it was. After about another hour of lounging (him in the living room me staying in the bedroom) I managed to drag Kakashi to training on time. "Hey Kelly!" I saw an over exited Naruto waving franticly as we stopped at the top of the hill. "Wow your early Kakashi!"

"Hn…" he continued reading his stupid book. "Kakashi stop reading porn and start teaching your students!!" I slapped him upside the head annoyed with him. "Must you resort to violence…?" he said rubbing his head. "Dude! You're a freaking NINJA you're supposed to!!" No answer. Soon every one else was here and the day began. Later after meeting back up with Olivia and Jasmine I noticed something missing… "WHERE THE FUDGE IS IVAN!?!?"

"I think I saw him run into the night like batman!" Jasmine said with style. "Wow…" I said shaking my head. "Anyway" Kakashi said "I want all of you to go into town and buy new clothes, you need them. I'm taking Guy with me to go find Ivan."

"OK!" Olivia said jumping up excitedly "girl's day out!"

"WHOO!!!" we all ran over to the shopping district with Hinata and Shino following closely behind. "HEY! HEY! LOOK ITS TEMARI!!" We all looked and saw Temari at one of the booths in the street. She looked over at us and smiled "hey guys what's up?"

"The sky!" Olivia yelled coming to a stop in front of her. "whatca doin' out on this fine day my friend?"I said trying to look proper. "I'm just out shopping, you?"

"US TOO!!!!!! You should come with us!"

"Sure! Id love to!"

"YAY! Let's go!" I grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her down the road. "Ok were to first?"

"weeeeeell…were not really sure yet, were can we get some new clothes?"

"OH! I know the perfect place for you! Come!" now Temari was pulling us along to a small store on the corner that sold only women's clothing. "OK! Take your pick!"

"YAAAAAAAY!!!" we all ran around the store until we all found what we wanted.

(Clothing description here)

We all walked down the street now wearing our new clothes. "Ok _now_ what?" Temari asked. "FOOD!!!!" I yelled

"Ramen!" Olivia and Jasmine yelled at the same time. "Ok that's settled…let's go!"

Kakashi's POV

_Jump. Jump. Jump. _I continued leaping from tree to tree with Guy next to me as we looked for Ivan on the forest floor. Eventually I saw a very faint trail of smoke about four miles ahead. "Guy, over there!" He nodded and we increased our speed. As soon as we jumped into the clearing I sensed two other people watching us closely. "Ivan! Where have you been for the past twenty-four hours?" Guy screamed a bit two loud. "Guy I don't think-" _smack! Darkness…_


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's POV

I was just finishing my ramen when I suddenly heard an all too familiar screaming coming towards me "LIVIA!!!!!" I turned around and saw a dark cloak running swiftly towards me "HOLY CRAP ITS SHYAN!!! RUN!!!" I got of the stool and ran out of the ramen shop with him chasing after me. "Olivia wait!" I heard Shino yell after me. "No he's going to hurt me!" I called back

"No I won't! I just want a hug!"

"No your hugs hurt!"

"NO!" he lunged and grabbed me from behind hugging me REALY hard. "AHHHHHH!!!! *choking sound* get him *choking* OFF!*more choking*"

(Time Skip)

As it turned out it took Ivan, Shino, Kelly AND Temari to pry Shyan off of me. And it took me about a full ten minutes to recover while Shino sat close to me incase Shyan tried to hug me again. He didn't but you could never be to sure… "Wait!" I said suddenly realizing something "when did Ivan get really cool armor!?"

"YEAH AND I GOT THIS REALY COOL BANDANA TOO!" Ivan pulled off his head band only to revile it was a large explosive tag, every one stared at him as if he were mad (he is) "And my forest animal friends helped me forge most of this off of several dead bodies!" We all stared at him with O.O faces. "What? Ok fine Shyan and William helped too"

"William's here too!?" Jasmine shouted "yah I'm right here! I have been the whole time!"

"Really? Are you sure…"

"YES!"

"Ok jeez no need to yell" William fumed silently by himself when Kelly realized something only she would care about. "WERES KAKASHI!?!?!?"

"Knocked him out in the forest. As far as I know he's still there." William shrugged. "Wow your nice" I mumbled into my drink. "I know I am." Kelly was sad the rest of the day because Kakashi wasn't around till later in the night. When he did get back he was REALLY confused about what had happened. "More? There are MORE of you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I said before trying to pull Kelly off of her iron grip of a hug on Kakashi. "I think it might be…" he pushed off Kelly ignoring her protests. "Ok I need to report to Tsunade about this I'll be back…" with that he leapt off leaving Kelly with me a Shino in his front yard. "Alright, what we do now?" I asked after several moments of silence. Shino shrugged, Kelly sulked. "Well I'm going to go do some yoga, maybe practice my guitar…" I got up and went to 'my' room and picked up my guitar playing simple songs to myself. At least till Kelly barged in and nearly killed me by leaping onto me. "HOLY SHIZZ GET OFF!!! YOU GOING TO CRUSH ME!!!"

"But I'm BOARD!!! Save me from boredom!!"

"Save yourself!" I shoved her off the bed went back to my ropes but now with the constant request of me having to play My Chemical Romance. I didn't. That was her punishment for almost killing me. Eventually Shino came into the room (I had to stop playing because of lack of space) and sat down across the room from Kelly with a book and began reading silently. This was his way of watching me. Nice right? No, it was creepy how he always knew what I was doing even when he wasn't looking, and he never talks most of the time. Though I have been getting used to it over the past 48 hours. Eventually Kelly passed out and I was about to anyway and Kelly snoring wasn't waking it better. Very faintly I felt arms come around me and set me down, taking my ropes away. Then I passed out.

Then next morning when I woke up I saw Kelly was gone, Kakashi probably came and got her last night and my twirling ropes were neatly coiled up next to my backpack. I walked into the kitchen and surprisingly found Shyan and Shino sitting there staring at each other awkwardly. "Ummm…hi?" then I noticed that he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "When did you get that?"

"I've always had this. Didn't you know I was a part of the Akatsuki...?" I stared at him with an O.O face "and I'm an Uchiha"

"DUDE WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT!!??" silence, Shayan was looking past me with a blank expression. I looked back and saw EVERY ONE. And by every one I mean Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kelly, Jasmine, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, William, Lee and Guy with Ivan. Oh and Sasuke was there too (but he's not important right now, oh wait…). Then what happened next made the whole world collapse into a world of chaos and black holiness…..HA! Had you all fooled! But still, Sasuke did the unthinkable. He cried. Not just crying but brake down sobbing in pure happiness or relief…at least until Shayan slapped him in the face with an epic background and a speech that made us all cry "Sasuke, I know you're in shock and CRYING LIKE A LITTLE #%%&()*^! BUT SHUT THE #$%&*%%$&%$# UP!!!" A silence of shock. Then laughter at Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked sad and slightly embarrassed "Awww its ok! I can't stay mad at you!" Shayan hugged Sasuke in an awkward way, which in turn he CUDDLED into him slightly. The rest of us had 'wtf!?' faces as the two held each other. Wait, wasn't Shayan YOUNGER than Sasuke!? That's just…weird. "Well this is nice and all, but I think we need to get going before Tsunade gets madder than she already is…" Kakashi came over and put and hand on Sasuke's shoulder reassuringly. Sasuke nodded and let go of Shayan, if not a bit hesitantly, and walked out with the rest of cell 7 and Kelly. "Why is every one here any way?" I asked looking at team Guy and Shino's cell that was still standing in Shino's small kitchen. "Ummm…well we're not really sure…" Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. "Ok well then, I'm just going to go back to sleep now…" I backed up slowly with all of them watching me back into my room. _Well that was awkward_ I thought to myself. I grabbed some clothes and quickly changed before anyone could come and bother me. Grabbing my now packed backpack I walked outside where Shino was sitting under a tree reading like he always does. "hey, whatcha' reading?" I sat next to him. He looked at me and showed me the cover. "Well cool but I cant read your guys language so I don't know what it is"

"Oh" I smiled and took out my laptop turning on Sims 3. For a while I just played with one of my families until I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw a very dark stilhouse that was grinning satanically. "HOLY SHIZZ IVAN!!!!"

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT!

THERE HE GO, THERE HE GO, THERE HE GO, THERE HE GO!"

"IVAN!!!"

"What?" he stopped singing and dancing to stared at me. I put a finger to my lips and slit my eyes "Shhhhhhhh!" he backed away from me his eyes wide "oh god…" I returned back to my game and concentrated on building the new wing on the house for the next half hour. "What are you doing that's making you so frustrated?" I looked up at Shino, I had almost forgot he was there "umm just this game I'm playing its not doing what I want…"

"What game?"

"Uhh it's called Sims 3, you just make families and there lives and do what you will with them…" Shino raised an eyebrow and shrugged before turning back to his book. "HEY LIVIA!!!" I sighed and turned to where Kelly was running at me "what?" I called back then I noticed what she was wearing "Kelly, why are you imitating Gerard? Again?" I motioned to the black stripe painted across her eyes just like Gerard Way did when he played a show or something of the nature. "Because it's cool!"

"No. That's creepy when you do it. When Gerard does it's cool"

"Your just jealous! Cause' I can do it and you can't!"

"Yes Kelly I'm jealous of your ways of being able to copy Gerard. Now what were you yelling about before?"

"Huh? Oh yah! You'll never guess what- no, who I found!" by now she was bouncing with excitement. "Who?" she stopped and stared at me confused "who did you find?" I repeated. She broke out into a large grin and started bouncing again "I found the creepy man whore!!!" I tipped my head to the side; 'creepy man whore' was a lot of people to her and me in this world. "You mean Kiba?" I asked trying to figure out who she meant. "NO! The dude with the slick hair – and who doesn't wear a shirt with the cloak and -"

"HIDAN!?!?"

"YES HIM!"

"OMG! WHERE!" she pulled me up "follow me!!" we ran through Konah passing by people quickly until we passes Ivan "IVAN! COME ON! WERE OFF TO FIND MAN WHORE!" his eyes lit up as he started running with us "EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" we all ran/skipped (for Ivan's sake) gathering up the rest of our posse (Jasmine, Shyan and William) into the forest where Kelly had clamed to have found Hidan. "Where is he!?" Ivan looked around excitedly "Awwww…he ran away…" Kelly hung her head. "waaaaaait, you said 'man whore' right?" William asked. "Yup!"

"Then I know where to find him! Follow me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmines POV

"YAY!" and thus we all skipped away into the dark forest looking for the murderess Akasuki. Eventually we came to a really big-ass rock were William walked up to it and did some cool hand sign thingy and the great rock lifted up reviling a tunnel. "In we go!" she exclaimed as we all ran into the darkness. When we finally stopped, we were in some sort of lobby or main room in a big house or something. "Where are we again?" I asked looking around the large room like the rest of them were. "We, my friend, are in the lair! BWAHAHAHAHA –*cough* - umm sorry, ok. ONWORD TO THE GAME ROOM!" Shyan led us to a room were every one (Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kasuka, Kohan, Itachi, Zetzu, Tobi and Kisame) were pretty much chilling out and relaxing. We all stared in awe. "Hey! Who the f**k are you!?" we all turned to the unmistakable voice of Hidan (mainly because of the swearing). "Uhhhh…we come in peace?" I said holding up a peace sign with my fingers. "Hidan, don't you have some sort of stabbing ritual to do?" William asked crossing his arms and glaring at him. Hidan mumbled something unintelligible and walked away. Olivia, Kelly, and Ivan laughed at him as he walked away. "Shut the f**k up whores!"

"Hey don't $#&^* back talk me &^%$*E#^*&^*%$^%!" Ivan yelled back at him, Hidan just looked like (O.O) and backed away. "Yah! That what I thought mother&^%$#*&^#$%! UGH!" every one else stared at how Hidan had been out swared. Apparently it was a first. Me and Kelly burst out laughing filling the awkward silence and fell on the floor. "Oh god! My side! It hurts!" Kelly held her side, rolling on the ground. "Will someone please SHUT THEM UP!" we all stopped and stared at the now angered Pein. He turned to Shyan and William "why did you bring them here? And who the hell are they!?"

"weeeell…these are my friends, well at least one of them the others are her friends I don't know, and they kind of just showed up a couple day's ago in Kohna. So I'm helping them out" Shyan shrugged and stepped away slightly. Pein nodded "I see…I think…anyway, can't really argue with you. I guess they can stay…"

"YES!" We all jumped up in joy. "TOBI! SICK HIM BOY!" Ivan called back pointing to Pein. "YAY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi literally lunged from one side of the room to the other landing in Pein's lap while grabbing his head and shaking him screaming "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!"

"TOBI GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" Pein yelled "NO TOBI" Ivan called back "STAY ON IT'S AROUSING HIDAN!" At this point all of us had already fallen to the ground in complete laughter. "Hey" we all turned to see William holding a coke and Itachi pointing at her "where did you get that, and where can I get some?"

"ummmm….this wasn't the last one…" William looked from side to side stepping back slightly. "MINE!" screamed Tobi who had still had a grip on Pein while jumping at William. Tobi tackled him making the coke go flying into the air and Tobi tried to grab it but it was sucked out of the way of his grasp by Ivan with a vacuum cleaner up in the rafters laughing menially. But, as unfortunate as this was, the cola bottle hit the rim of the nozzle causing the glass to break, spilling the soda everywhere. Silence. Pure silence. All of the Akasuki turned slowly back to where me, Olivia and Kelly were now twitching from the scent of the soda. "Oh god…I'm going to get out of here before they explode from coke-overwelmshun." Ivan stepped back away from the spillage just as all tree of us lunged for the remains of the coke bottle. "NOOO TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!" Tobi screamed as he leaped out of the way. "Someone grab them before they break something!!" Pein yelled at his followers. Three members came over and held us back, Zetzu held me down with his foot while Deidara got a hold on Olivia and Hidan tried to hold Kelly but she just bit his hand and hissed before continuing drinking from the small puddle of cola "Jesus Christ!" Hidan yelled holding his bitten hand and glaring at Kelly, I just laughed "ok its common knowledge, NEVER try to hold her down or you will be bitten. But don't worry, your not the first" I added the last part with a smile and thumbs up. "Whatever…" He mumbled walking away. "Now I'm board" I said sitting down on the ground. Suddenly Ivan graced us with his presence, and epically through the vacuum into the air screaming "TOBI ATTACK!!!" Tobi obeyed and randomly started smacking people around the room _with_ Pein. "OH GOD RUNS AWAY!" I yelled getting up and running down a random hallway. I kept running until I realized that I was lost "aw shizz…" I walked around looking for someone. "HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE!?" I stomped in annoyance after six minutes of walking. "'Bout the same size as three whales" I turned and saw the creepy blue fish dude. "OMG FISH FACE!" I looked at him with an O.O look while pointing at him. "SHARK! I'm a freaking shark! Why don't you people get that!?"

"LOL that what she said…"

"What?"

"Nothing! Can you lead me back to where everyone else is?" He shook his head "no idea where anyone is, you all scattered so we're all looking for you guys"

"Oh. I see."

"Yah well-"

"WAIT SHHHH!" I held up a hand to stop him. "What? What is it?"

"Someone's close…"

"Who?"

"Not sure yet…" I listened trying to see who it was and what the hell they were singing! Then suddenly it epically hit me. "NARWHALS! NARWHALS! SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! CASING A COMOTION! CAUSE THEY ARE SO AWSOME!" One word: Kelly. I looked down the hall and saw her skipping toward us signing the narwhal song. "KELLY!"

"JASMINE!"

"Have you seen anyone else? They're all looking for us"

"Well I did see Ivan but he was too busy being Spiderman to notice me"

"Lovely. Come! Let us away!" with that we continued skipping with fishy-boy behind us. We eventually came to where we all had been before and saw Pein finally out of Tobi's grasp and sitting in some comfy looking chair. "Where is ever one?" Kelly asked. "Looking for the rest of your friends" Pein stated simply. "Oh" she said before passing out randomly. "What the hell just happened!?" fish-boy yelled. "She passed out! What do you think!?" I yelled back. "Don't yell at me!"

"Oh I will!"

"LOUD NOISES!!!" We both turned and saw Olivia standing with Deidara holding onto her shirt. "Beautiful Livy"

"I know right?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" fish-boy was now screaming. I ignored him and bounded over to Olivia "my god you won't believe what he said earlier!"

"OMG WHAT!?"

"Ok, so I was calling him 'fish face' and he was all 'SHARK! _I'm a freaking shark!' _and then I was like 'that's what she said' and he was like 'what?' and I said 'nothing!' and-and-and aw… it was great, you missed it" we both laughed. "Ok well then that's nice and all but I want you all to go in one room to calm down for a bit…Deidara, could you take them to the spare room" Pein instructed. He just grunted in response before picking up Kelly and leading us to where we were to be staying. When we got to the room Ivan was hanging from the ceiling flailing his arms randomly till he fell "hi!" he screamed as he fell to the ground. "Umm…hi?" Olivia said walking in the room. "I'm going to go find the others, DON'T leave the room, yeah" Deidara said closing the door behind him. "Now what do we do?" I asked

"I WANT TO BE MAGIcaflamajiggling!!!" Ivan screamed flapping his arms till he started levitating off the ground. We all stared in awe as he rose to the ceiling, hit his head, fell back down then repeated the process. He continued getting faster each time till he eventually disappeared in a bright flash of light.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan's POV

When the light disappeared I was standing on sand. I looked around trying to figure out where the hell I was. I turned to my left and saw one of the most disturbing yet cool sights EVER. "KAREN!?" I yelled at my teacher as she jogged by. "Hey Ivan!" she greeted before continuing on down what was now a beach. I stared at her until she disappeared from sight. "What the…" Suddenly the great light returned and I fell graciously into a room full of people. "HOLY SHIT!" a figure lunged out of the way right as I landed where they had been standing. "Ivan! There you are!" I looked up and saw Jasmine and Olivia standing before me. "HI GUYS!"

"Where the hell where you!?"

"I saw Karen! She was jogging down a random beach, it was creepy…"

"Aw now I miss Karen…" Kelly looked down sad. "Who's Karen?" Tobi asked. We all gasped "only the BEST teacher in the world!" Jasmine screamed. "Oh…" Tobi looked down slightly thinking. "I'm board, what do we do around here!?" Kelly screamed. "I feel like painting…" Olivia said. "HOHOHO!!!! PAINT A SMILEY FACE ON MY ARMOR!!!" I jumped up and down in happiness

"YES! Deidara do you have any paint we can use that DOESN"T blow up?"

"Umm…yah…"

"GOOD GO GET IT!" Deidara left in a puff of smoke. "Why do ninja's always disappear in a puff of smoke!?" I yelled. "Well that's easy they - " Shyan started thyen stopped "actually I don't know…" Another puff of smoke signaled that Deidara was back. "OMG SCARY GHOST BE GONE! MAGINAFLAGIGGLINGAFY!!!!!" _puff! _A bright light and smoke filled the room. "DAMN WHATS WITH THE SMOKE!!!" someone (probably Kelly) screamed. When the smoke cleared, Deidara was gone and only the paint bottles remained. "Ivan what'd you do now!"

"Hehehehe!!! I'm special!!"

"Ok whatever, that's not important now. What is is your smiley face!" Olivia picked up the paint "come closer so I can paint your armor"

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" I lunged forward, hitting her in the face with my chest plate. "OW! SON OF A-"

"THERE ARE SMALL CHILDREN PRESENT!!!" We all looked over at Tobi who was cuddling a small green stuffed bunny in his arms, looking very innocent. "riiiiight…OK! Ivan come here so I can paint your smiley face." Over the next ten minuets Olivia had painted a demonic smiley face (aka the omega vitamin face) on my chest plate. "OK DONE!" Olivia stepped back smiling. "great, now where the hell did you send Deidara!?" Pein demanded. "I DON'T KNOW! DON'T YELL AT ME!!!" I sprinted away attempting to run out the door but instead came face to face with a REALLY hard wall.

_FATALITIE!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly's POV

We all stared at Ivan. He had just run headfirst into a wall and was now knocked out on the ground. Tobi when over to him and poked him in the head with his foot. "Is he dead?"

"No Tobi he just had one of his moments" I patted him on the head in comfort. "Oh." We turned back to where Ivan had fallen. "HOLY SHIZZ WHERE DID HE GO!?" Jasmine yelled. It was true Ivan was no longer passed out on the floor; we all looked around the room looking for him. But he was gone. "Ok!" we all turned back to Pain "I need all of the members to go out on missions now, and I don't trust any of you staying here so your each going with cell"

"Who are we with?"

"Olivia your with Deidara and Sasori, Jasmine your with Zetzu, Kelly your with Hidan and Kazuko."

"What about Ivan?" Olivia asked. "Well since we don't know where he is who ever finds him, keep him. So to speak."

"Right then, AWAY WE GO!" I ran over to Hidan and Kazuku, grabbing their hands I ran out the 'front door' out into the woods. "Soooo…What's our mission?" I asked putting my arm around Hidan's shoulders. "Get off me!" He shoved me away and continued walking. "Well fine be that way! But you didn't answer my question!" I ran after him. "We're assassinating Yutaka Uri." Kazuku answered. "Who and why!?"

"A really fat rich guy because we need money!" Hidan yelled throwing up his hands. "Why is it always the fat rich dudes that die…?" I wondered sadly to myself. Maybe its so they don't evolve into the next level of awesomeness and fat… We continued walking down the road in silence until we came to some snazzy looking town. "Whoa…" was all I said while looking around in awe. Everywhere there were different types of shops and colored signs lining the streets. "Just keep your mouth shut and follow us" Hidan instructed leading me and Kazuku down to a small hotel on a colorful street corner. "Hidan!" Kazuku hissed pointing down the road. We both turned and I could very clearly see a REALY fat dude walking along and singing a retarded tune. "SOME TIME BY THE WINDOW I CAN HEAR MY NAME CUZZ - " _stab! _Hidan had swung at him with his scythe, but there were too many people and he ended up killing some random small child on the sidewalk. "OH MY GOD HIDAN! REALLY!" I yelled throwing up my arms. "SHUT UP! LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER!"

"MAYBE I COULD! HOW WHOULD YOU KNOW!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! AND GET OFF THE DAMN STREET!" Kazuku yelled ducking into the hotel entrance. I followed him in with Hidan behind me, who was trying to ignore the screams of horror outside. "!!!!! YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY NEW SHINY PANTS!!!" I stopped in the hallway and looked back out towards the street "Was that Ivan?"

"I don't know or care let's get out of here!" Hidan continued down the hall dragging me along. "ok, stay in here and DON"T leave!" Kazuku scolded me before slamming the door shut. I went to the window and saw Hidan and Kazuku running down the street after the fat rich dude. I sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. For about a half hour I sat and waited for something to happen. Soon Hidan and Kazuku came crashing through the door. "Well? How'd it go?" I asked casually. "Badly!" Hidan yelled throwing up his hands. "OK then, now what?"

"YOU are staying in here, WE are leaving once again. Got it?" Kazuku stated

"Yes, mother!"

"What'd you call me!?"

"Nothing!" I quickly sat down and tried to look innocent. "Right, ok never mind let's go!" Kazuku grabbed Hidan's sleeve and pulled him out the door. "Great now I'm alone. Again…"

"Well, not exactly…" I turned around and saw non-other than the amazing and creepy Kakashi himself lounging on the bed reading his damn porn! "GOD DAMN IT KAKASHI WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CREEPER!!"

"Such a what…?" now it was his turn to be confused. "Never mind that! Just get me out of here!" I jumped on Kakashi's back and clung to him as tight as I could. "Alright, let's go." Kakashi opened the room window and quickly jumped out onto the rooftops.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia's POV:

I sat comfortably on the shoulders of Tobi. I had gotten tired and Tobi had offered to carry me. I absently played with the tips of his spiky black hair as we walked along the dirt road. Deidara and Sasory were behind us being quiet, to quiet. I looked back at them, and saw them simply walking side by side. "What, un?" Deidara snapped after I had been staring at him for several minuets. "Nothing, you were just a bit to quiet that's all."

"Hn, whatever…" We lapsed back into scilence as I turned back to face the road. "Is Livie-chan alright?" Tobi asked poking my leg. I smiled down at Tobi "Yes, Livie-chan is fine" I patted his head reassuringly "Why do you ask?" Tobi looked up "Livie-chan seems quieter than when she was with her friends…"

"Hmm…I gues it's just al little odd without Ivan freaking out all the time next to one of us"

"Aww…It's ok! Tobi will-"

"WAIT SHH!!" We both looked back at Deidara who had suddenly stopped. "What are you- EH!? TOBI WHAT THE HELL!" Tobi had suddenly taken me off his shoulders and placed me behind him "what's going on?" I asked poking my head from behind Tobi's back. "Someone's coming quickly," Tobi whispered. I slowly moved back behind Tobi as soon as I could hear something approaching. "Is it just me or does that sound like sand?" I asked, no one moved. "Wait I know what it is!" I sat running out in front of Tobi. "No! Livie-chan don't!" but it was to late; just at that point Ivan had crashed through the bushes caring a giant gourd in his arms. "Hey Iv-"

"CAN'T TALK NOW GOTTA RUN!" he screamed as he ran across the trail into the bushes once again. I looked at him confused until the sound of moving sand increased. At that point a HUGE mass of sand exploded into the small opening where we were all standing. The sand cleared briefly and showed a small figure. _Oh god… _I thought as the figure appeared more clearly. "IT'S A COON!!" I screamed in and Australian /British accent as Gaara appeared in the clearing. And he looked PISSED. "COME CHILD FOLLOW ME THROUGH THE FOREST LIKE TWO MAJESTIC GAZZELS!!!" Ivan yelled at Gaara as he kept running. Gaara turned to where Ivan had disappeared, glared, and then followed him in a cloud of sand. "Well that happened…" I said turning to Tobi and Deidara, who were standing awkwardly behind me. A moment later I heard rustling in the bushes and Temari and Kankuro came crashing through in the clearing. We all stared at each other. "Who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked. "Who am I? _Who am I!?"_ I threw up my hand scaring them both for a moment before simply staring innocently. "You know I don't really know any more…" they both relaxed a great deal and smiled. "So what do they call you then?" Temari asked. "Oh my friends call me Livie, you can too." I smiled at them. "Livie? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well it's just my nickname for Olivia which means 'olive tree' I think."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" we all stood awkwardly for a moment. "So why are you here alone?" Kankuro asked breaking the silence. "Alone? No I'm here with-" I turned to point out Tobi and Deidara but they were both gone "- no one. Never mind they left me."

"Hey why don't you come with us then!?" Temari exclaimed exited. "No Temari! You just want another girl around, and that's NOT happening! Besides what would Gaara do?"

"What would I do about what?" a cold voice asked from the shadows. Temari and Kankuro both jumped, but I remained calm. "Uh-h that if that girl was going to come with us…?" Temari stuttered. Gaara turned to me briefly "Where are you going?"

"Well let's see…The people who were supposed to be watching me disappeared, and all my friends are MIA…so I think any where's good for me at this point!" I said a bit too cheerfully. "What's 'MIA'?" Kankuro asked. "Missing In Action retard." Temari said smacking him upside the head. "We're on our way to Kohna for the Chunnin exams, why don't you come with us there?" she continued. "Sure, I'd be happy to!"

"Great!" Temari came over and slung an arm around my shoulders "I'm Temari by the way, that's Kankuro and Gaara."

"Cool, nice to meet you all" I already knew who they all were, but I had to at least play the part. We all walked along the forest, I got along with Temari and Kankuro fine but Gaara refused to do anything but walk. By the time we set up camp it was already dark. "So, Livie where you from?" Kankuro asked as we sat by a fire. "From a magical land in a small valley surrounded by haters. It's pretty amazing."

"Haters?"

"People who don't really like me or my friends, we all call them Haters."

"Nice."

"I know it's pretty cool."

"Wait? Does anyone hear that?" Temari interrupted. We all stopped and listened, someone was coming our way. I turned in one direction and they all turned in another. I was suddenly picked up from behind by a random person screaming "TAAAAACOOOOSSSSSS!!!"

"IVAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" I screamed back trying to turn around and hug him. It didn't really work. I van set me down and I glommed him in a semi bear hug. "Wait? You know him?" Kankuro asked a bit confused. "Of cores I do! This is Ivan, and he is a majestic Gazelle!" me and Ivan both posed epically. "But I thought Gaara killed him!?" Temari asked. "Yah, I thought that too, he ripped off my arms, my legs, ripped off my face, and scalped me. But I got better!" Ivan added the last part as if it were nothing. "Wait…? When did this happen?" I asked. "Oh about 10 minuets ago!"

"Wow. Just wow." I shook my head. "That's what happens when your awesome like that!" Ivan gave cheesy thumbs up, one unfortunately similar to Rock Lee and his instructor. "Oh god Ivan! Your turning into a spandex native!"

"WHAT!? NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE BOUND TO THEIR CRAZY RELIGON!!"

"Wait a second what the hell are you talking about!!!" Kankuro yelled breaking up our small exchange. "People you'll probably meet soon. Unfoutuatly." I said with a (-_-) face. "Right then. Well I say it's about time to sleep, but you do what you want." Temari put in as she set up her mat. I yawned and did the same, setting up next to Kankuro and Ivan. Soon every one fell asleep, myself included. Or so we thought…


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine's POV:

Konan was possibly the most awkward person I have ever met. She really said nothing, it got annoying quickly. We had been walking for the past hour strait to some town in god knows where! "UGH! I can't take this! Say _something_ at least!" she looked at me with her orange eyes with no hint of emotion whatsoever "something" then it was quiet. Again! I merely glared at nothing in particular and grumbled to myself until I saw a village gate come into view. "FINALY!" I felt like running up to the gate and hugging it, but Konan had other plans. We ended up sneaking around and up the village wall until we came to a small hotel thingy. "What are we doing?" I asked looking up at her. "Spying, Now shush."

"Humph!" I sat down and crossed my arms wanting this to be over. We were sitting in a crappy hotel room staring at some guy sitting in a café across the street. Someone please help me! I fell back onto the bed and just stared the ceiling. This was going to take forever I just know it. "OM NOMNOMNOMNOM!" I suddenly stood up and stared across the room where Konan was. Right there was Ivan. Crouched down on the window still eating ramen and staring at Konan intensly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at him. "ONOMNOMNOM - BEING NINJA – OMNOMNOMNOM!"

"Oh wow…" Ivan stood up, sucked up the last of his ramen and then spit it at my face. "AHHHHH! HOT! HOT!HOT!" I quickly wiped down my face and meant to glare at Ivan but he was gone. Again. "That's what the commentator thinks!" Ivan's voice said before more ramen was spit into my face from out of nowhere. "GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!"

"Will you please stop yelling…" Konan said looking over at me with her eyebrow raised. I got up and went to the small bathroom to wash off. When I came out Konan was lying on the bed on her side. I thought she was asleep until she spoke suddenly "Get some sleep, we leave in the morning." I sighed and lied down next to her (there was only one bed) and waited to fall asleep.

In the Morning when I woke up Konan was sitting at the small table sipping what appeared to be tea. "Hurry and get ready, we leave in an hour." I nodded and started gathering my stuff (which wasn't much) and got dressed. We were up and running and in the next hour we were half way to another village. I yawned and stretched before a cloth object came over my head. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" I felt myself being carried away by god knows who.

Konan's POV:

Jasmine was just taken by a Leaf ninja and a dog. Grrrreeeeaaat. What the hell am I going to tell leader… I sighed and kept walking. I might as well finish the mission while I could…

Jasmine's POV:

Some how I passed out but I'm not sure how, I might have just fallen asleep… oh well. I opened my eyes to see a wall of wood. I looked around, I was in a tree. And there was a squirrel looking at me. I stared back for a moment before getting up and looking out the small hole in the tree. I saw a small fire with a figure sitting by it; I also saw a small dog sitting next to the figure. The dog looked up and ran over to where I was and tried to get into the tree. "Akamaru!" I picked up the small white dog and snuggled him close to me. "Hey, what about me? I helped too!" I looked up and saw Kiba sitting crossing his arms. "Aww fine I can't stay mad at you!" I lunged and gave him a tight hug. "AH!" he hugged back just as hard as I had. "So what do we do now?" I asked sitting down next to Kiba. "Well, just heading back to Kohna now I guess…"

"What about my friends?"

"I don't know, I was only told to find you…"

"Oh…" we sat in silence until it got dark and we both went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**SOOOOO! Sorry! DX**

**I kno im lame like this and haven't updated THIS in awhile (also sorry for the shortness of the chapter)**

**Im trying to be for frequent but its getting harder these days .**

**Plz don't hate me…**

Ivan's POV:

Carefully now… carefully… I reached out my hand and tried to loosen the ties keeping the target away from my reach. "Aw screw this!" I cut the red sash with a magical kunai. Grabbed the gourd and ran away laughing maniacally. "What the hell!" cat boy (Kankuro) yelled confused. "HAHA THAT'S RIGHT RUN AFTER ME CHILD!" I screamed skipping happily into the forest. I could hear the sounds of people running after me, so I skipped faster. Right as I burst epically into a clearing of a trail I saw four people.  
"Hey Ivan-"

"CAN'T TALK NOW GOTTA RUN!" I continued sprinting into the forest. "COME CHILD FOLLOW ME THROUGH THE FOREST LIKE TWO MAJESTIC GAZZELS!" I yelled behind me noticing that my pursuer had stopped momentarily. It was approximately 6.66 (A/N: lol yes you DID hear me right XD) seconds later that I felt something on my leg…then I fell…then I blacked out…oh yeah, that's epic right there…

When I woke up something was missing…I wasn't sure if it was the fact that my legs and arms were gone or if that my face felt like it was not there anymore… oh well! I found my missing limbs and began walking through the forest again until I saw a majestic light in the distance calling my name… I saw four people sitting around the light and decided to startle them. I grabbed the nearest one screaming "TAAAAACOOOOSSSSSS!"

"IVAAAAAAAAAAN!" It screamed back at me trying to give me a hug. Oh…it was Olivia. I set her down and told my epic tale of what the hell happened to me in the 10 minutes.


End file.
